


Vestiti come si deve quando vai in cerca d'aiuto

by Kuruccha-IT (Kuruccha)



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, Gen, Manga Spoilers, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:16:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5278094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuruccha/pseuds/Kuruccha-IT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>«Prima rispondimi. Sai allacciare un obi?»</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vestiti come si deve quando vai in cerca d'aiuto

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler! Spoiler ovunque! Spoiler come se piovessero!  
> Questa intera fic è un missing moment ambientato tra i capitoli 555 e 556 del manga, perciò state lontanissimi da qui se non ci siete ancora arrivati. Lo dico per il vostro bene, sul serio /o/

 

«Harusame.»

Tokine annuisce, gli occhi puntati in quelli di Tsukuyo, la mandibola serrata sotto la stoffa nera che le copre metà del viso. «Così hanno riferito.»

Tsukuyo stringe i denti trattenendo un’imprecazione. Yoshiwara non ha mai avuto una buona reputazione; ne è consapevole, e lo sa pure Tokine, e come loro tutte le altre Hyakka. Però, se dopo la sconfitta del Re della Notte il quartiere sembrava aver raggiunto un proprio equilibrio, dopo quel cambio ai vertici dello shogunato - quell’ennesima testa che aveva tracciato, cadendo, una linea di distinzione netta tra la Yoshiwara indipendente e quella di nuovo assoggettata al volere altrui - ogni speranza di vedere una situazione stabile sembra ormai dimenticata.

«Chi c’è in quella zona?» chiede, scattando fuori dal vicolo verso l’area più affollata.

«Hana» le risponde l’altra, seguendola da poco distante. «È stata lei a mettere in allarme la vecchia Sumire.»

Tsukuyo scuote la testa e allunga il passo. La sua mano corre d’istinto ad uno dei coltelli nascosti.

«Tieniti pronta ad ogni evenienza» conclude.

 

*

 

È proprio la vecchia Sumire, la padrona del locale, ad accoglierle quando arrivano. Nel suo sguardo Tsukuyo legge preoccupazione, sì, ma anche una traccia di quel disagio che le deriva dall’aver fatto intervenire delle estranee. La conosce abbastanza bene da capire le sue ragioni; la vecchia Sumire è una cortigiana di vecchio stampo, convinta che ogni bordello vada gestito come una casa e ben intenzionata a lavare in famiglia i panni sporchi. Il fatto stesso che sia stata lei a cercarle - è con la sua approvazione che le parole di Hana le hanno raggiunte, dopotutto - la allarma ancora di più.

«Sono in tre» dice la donna, senza nemmeno salutarle. «Uno è un capitano, un pezzo grosso. Lui è il più pericoloso. Venite, potete vederli da qui.»

Tsukuyo ascolta con attenzione l’anziana cortigiana e al primo passo ha già estratto la lama dal fodero. Tokine segue il suo esempio; si scambiano un’occhiata muta prima di accompagnare la vecchia Sumire oltre l’ingresso. Percorrono insieme il corridoio, infilandosi in uno stretto passaggio celato da una pesante pergamena. Tsukuyo si rende conto di essere nell’intercapedine tra una delle stanze e il muro esterno, dietro pannelli che dovrebbero essere puramente decorativi, solo quando sente risuonare la risata di una donna; l’istinto e l’ennesima occhiata vicendevole portano lei e la sua compagna alla ricerca di uno spiraglio dal quale poter sbirciare.

Il suono pizzicato di un koto riempie l’aria già carica del profumo d’incenso; dalla fessura tra i pannelli Tsukuyo studia le due cortigiane incaricate di intrattenere gli ospiti e ringrazia mentalmente la vecchia Sumire per aver guadagnato tempo prezioso con quell’espediente da geisha, per quanto del tutto fuori luogo in un posto come quello. Dalla posizione in cui si trova non è in grado di vedere nessuno degli Harusame descritti dalla vecchia; l’ombra scura gettata sui pannelli dalle loro sagome, però, le fa intuire che devono essere poco distanti dalla parete dietro cui sono nascoste. Uno di loro è gigantesco, ben capace di sovrastare qualsiasi donna senza la minima fatica. Tsukuyo intima a Tokine di rimanere su quel lato, pronta ad intervenire al primo inconveniente con una lama puntata dritta al collo dei pirati; poi, con un’occhiata, studia il percorso davanti a sé e spera con tutta se stessa che, svoltato l’angolo,  il percorso nell’intercapedine continui senza ostacoli.

Striscia lungo la parete esterna, le mani sul legno freddo, ben attenta a non fare il minimo rumore. La lama del kunai le punge il polso ad ogni passo, ma il passaggio è sempre più stretto; se rimettesse il coltello nel fodero non è certa che sarebbe in grado di estrarlo con la rapidità necessaria.

Il concerto del koto termina proprio quando Tsukuyo è a metà del percorso, senza la possibilità di andare né avanti né indietro senza che il totale silenzio sveli la sua posizione. Rimane immobile e respira piano, bilanciando il peso per essere pronta a scattare.

La fessura tra i pannelli di quel lato dell’intercapedine le offre adesso una visuale migliore sugli Harusame; sente uno di loro complimentarsi a gran voce con la suonatrice e poi lo vede chinarsi verso la figura massiccia di uno degli altri due, forse bisbigliandogli qualcosa all’orecchio. Uno dei paraventi le è ancora d’ostacolo al vedere la scena nella sua completezza. Approfittando delle chiacchiere vuote che sembrano essersi alzate in quel momento, Tsukuyo procede sui propri passi e arriva fino all’altro lato della stanza; da lì ha, finalmente, una visione frontale abbastanza chiara sui pirati.

Seduto al centro c’è quello che è senza ombra di dubbio il capitano della cricca; pur a testa china e con le braccia conserte sopra il cappotto, conserva l’aria minacciosa che contraddistingue quelli della sua risma. Alla sua destra, a malapena visibile oltre la sua figura, ancora nascosto dal paravento, c’è il gigante che Tsukuyo ha intravisto poco prima. A sinista, con una bottiglietta di sakè caldo e una coppetta di porcellana strette tra le dita, c’è una donna; non ha memoria di averla mai vista prima, perciò conclude che si tratti in tutta probabilità della terza Harusame.

Forse proprio perché conosce bene la pericolosità delle donne, Tsukuyo si ritrova a studiare i movimenti tutt’altro che aggraziati delle sue mani; più volte sembra sul punto di versare il sakè sul tatami, come se non fosse in grado di spostare le braccia in maniera naturale. Il capitano la guarda e ride soddisfatto, e la cortigiana s’imbroncia. Ed è proprio quel broncio a risultarle familiare, pur sotto tutti quegli strati di cerone steso male; Tsukuyo osserva il volto della donna dalla fessura tra i pannelli che ancora la nascondono, e col cuore in gola lo riconosce: è Gintoki, non può sbagliarsi. Ma cosa ci fa lì, conciato a quel modo, in compagnia di quella gente?

Sono passati mesi dall’ultima volta che l’ha visto; voci come quelle che lo vedono protagonista circolano in fretta, perciò sa benissimo che è considerato un anarchico dal nuovo regime dello shogunato. L’intera Yoshiwara era disposta a nasconderlo, ma Yoshiwara era senza dubbio il primo posto in cui l’avrebbero cercato, facendo così cadere ogni loro offerta. E forse è proprio per non farsi riconoscere che è conciato a quel modo, ma Tsukuyo non può fare a meno di domandarsi cosa stia tentando esattamente di fare con quei pirati. Forse raccoglie informazioni? Magari cerca di far breccia nella strategia nemica?

Scuote la testa; in ogni caso, quel che conta è che lei non può certo rimanersene lì a guardare. Lentamente, Tsukuyo torna sui propri passi lungo l’intercapedine. Forse Gintoki non avrà affatto bisogno di aiuto, però le sembra corretto, in un certo qual modo, fargli capire che avrà pur sempre una scappatoia nel caso lo mettessero alle strette. La disgusta l’idea di entrare in contatto per più tempo del necessario con gli Harusame, ed è ben consapevole di quanto la sua sia una faccia ben nota, ma è un rischio che è disposta ad assumersi. Per quanto tutti fingano di averlo dimenticato, Yoshiwara ha un grosso debito di riconoscenza con quell’uomo.

Il senso del dovere riduce al minimo la sua agitazione; una volta uscita dall’intercapedine, dopo aver brevemente informato Tokine delle sue intenzioni, si inginocchia accanto ai pannelli che chiudono l’ingresso alla stanza e chiede ad alta voce il permesso d’entrare.

«Prego, vieni pure» le risponde una delle due ragazze, probabilmente credendola un’inserviente.

Quando solleva il capo, Tsukuyo nota che gli sguardi di tutti sono su di lei. Sta per presentarsi quando qualcun altro la anticipa.

«Grazie al cielo sei qui,» dice Gintoki, la voce distintamente maschile che stona terribilmente con l’abbigliamento e il cerone. «Salvami da questo pazzo.»

È già pronta a scattare, le dita strette sull’impugnatura del coltello da lancio, ma il commento dell’Harusame la blocca.

«Gintoki, chi è questa donna?» chiede, e nella sua domanda c’è un tono di familiarità che le pare del tutto fuori luogo. Perché l’ha chiamato _Gintoki_ , poi? Che senso ha quel travestimento se la sua identità è già nota?

L’altro Harusame, quello più grosso, osserva la scena da dietro il paravento. Ora che può vederlo meglio, Tsukuyo nota che anche lui - o lei? - indossa un kimono da cortigiana allacciato sul davanti e ha un cuore di rossetto malamente dipinto sulla bocca. Dopo un secondo di esitazione, il pirata tira fuori da chissà dove un grosso cartello su cui troneggia la parola _Maiale_.

Il capitano osserva la scritta e poi annuisce piano.

«Ehi, voi due» protesta Gintoki, e la sua mano vola a coprire la nuca. «Continuate così e vi ritroverete infilzati.»

_Credevo fossero i maschi a dover infilzare_ , recita un altro cartello.

Il capitano osserva la scritta e annuisce con più convinzione di prima.

«Chi è il maiale qui, eh?!» chiede Gintoki, sgualcendo le pieghe del kimono nel pestarli entrambi.

Ora che è più vicina, Tsukuyo studia meglio i due Harusame: quello grosso è senza ombra di dubbio un alieno; il capitano non lo sembra affatto, ma dopo una vita trascorsa a contatto con gli Yato e le loro sembianze antropomorfe ha imparato a non dare giudizi troppo affrettati. La benda sull’occhio, la cicatrice sul viso e l’ostentazione di quel grosso mantello, però, le fanno concludere che quello di pirata spaziale sia un travestimento malriuscito almeno quanto quello da cortigiana di Gintoki.

Quando i tre la smettono di azzuffarsi Tsukuyo ha ormai abbassato la lama; dietro di lei, oltre i pannelli ormai spalancati, sono affacciate Tokine, Hana, la vecchia Sumire e una buona metà delle Hyakka.

«Salve» le saluta il capitano, un rivolo di sangue che scende dal naso. «Guarda, Elizabeth, abbiamo altra compagnia!»

_Sono tutte molto più carine di me_ , recita ancora il cartello. Quando l’alieno lo gira appare un’altra scritta, _Cerchi forse di farmi ingelosire?_

Tsukuyo, sempre più perplessa, osserva Gintoki alzarsi in piedi e sistemarsi in qualche modo il kimono. La sua pettinatura - una parrucca, forse? - pende tutta da un lato della testa. Il cerone è ormai una brutta maschera colata.

«Vedete di non attirare altra attenzione» dice ai due.

Una ruga di preoccupazione increspa la fronte del capitano. «Dove pensi di andare?»

«Non distante da qui.»

«Veniamo con te.»

«So badare a me stesso.»

«È pericoloso.»

«Dimentichi che qui a Yoshiwara nessuno alzerebbe mai un dito su una donna, Zura» risponde, indicando le Hyakka con un cenno della testa. «Sempre che non voglia pagarne le conseguenze.»

«Non è Zura, è Katsura. E si dà il caso che...»

«Katsura, il leader della fazione moderata dei Joui? _Quel_ Katsura?» interviene Hana, sporgendosi in avanti.

Il viso del capitano si illumina di un entusiasmo sincero. «Esattamente!»

L’alieno estrae l’ennesimo cartello. _Forse non era il caso di svelarle così la tua identità, dato che sei ricercato._

«Elizabeth, il proselitismo non conosce paura né pudore.»

Quella frase insensata ha la sola conseguenza di far aumentare ancora di più l’interesse delle presenti per quell’uomo; di tutte meno che di Tsukuyo, il cui sguardo è fisso su Gintoki che indietreggia piano, inciampando sulle pieghe del kimono sfatto.

«Devo parlare con Hinowa» le dice quando è abbastanza vicino, passandosi sul viso la stoffa della manica.

Tokine, ancora vicina a lei, prende subito la parola. «Possiamo condurla fino a qui. Sarà più sicuro per entrambi.»

Tsukuyo annuisce piano. «Non andare da sola. Porta Hana con te.»

«Pare che nemmeno qui la situazione sia delle più felici, allora» commenta amaramente Gintoki.

Tsukuyo sospira, poi tira fuori la pipa dalla manica e si rivolge alla vecchia Sumire. Il suo orecchio è stato ben teso per tutto il dialogo. «Vi servirà una stanza» dice la donna, e Gintoki la ringrazia.

 

*

 

La cortigiana li accompagna fino alla sala più nascosta - una camera dalle dimensioni abbastanza ridotte, ma dotata di una via di fuga diretta sull’esterno, per ogni eventualità - e per tutto il tragitto Tsukuyo studia le spalle curve di Gintoki, chiedendosi se la latitanza di quei mesi sia davvero riuscita a scoraggiarlo a quel modo. Dubita che la sua vita sia stata semplice - la sua, così come quella di ogni abitante di Edo non collegato direttamente alla nuova classe dirigente, in fondo - ma si rende conto solo in quel momento di aver sperato che fosse riuscito a cavarsela meglio di così.

«Attenderò di persona l’arrivo di Hinowa» dice loro la vecchia Sumire, chiudendosi alle spalle i pannelli.

Appena sono soli, Gintoki si lascia cadere sui tatami con un grosso sospiro. Ci sono mille cose che Tsukuyo vorrebbe chiedergli - perché voglia parlare con Hinowa è solo una delle questioni più pressanti - ma lui la anticipa.

«Sai allacciare un obi?»

«Che razza di domanda è?»

«Prima rispondimi. Sai allacciare un obi?»

«È ovvio che so allacciare un obi. Sono pur sempre una donna, e non si può vivere a Yoshiwara senza sapere come...»

«Grazie al cielo» la interrompe, strattonandosi il kimono per abbassare la cintura di stoffa.

«Che diavolo stai facendo?»

«Sto soffocando. Sto letteralmente soffocando! Ancora non capisco come le donne facciano a...»

I tratti del suo viso si distendono quando con le dita raggiunge finalmente il nodo dell’obi e lo scioglie. La sua espressione cambia completamente. «L’avevo detto fin dal principio che era troppo stretto. Mai una volta che mi ascolti, quello.»

« _Quello_ chi?» chiede Tsukuyo, poi scuote la testa. Prende una grossa boccata dalla pipa. «Perché sei conciato così? E chi è quella gente?»

«Curiosa, eh?»

«Certo che no. Non ti fai vedere per mesi, ritorni travestito da donna e in compagnia di falsi Harusame… Sto solo tentando di valutare la pericolosità della situazione, ecco tutto.»

«Sei curiosa» ribadisce lui, e a nulla valgono i tentativi di Tsukuyo di negare. Gintoki si libera del tutto della cintura, chiude i lembi del kimono e si toglie dalla testa i codini posticci. Ora ha di nuovo l’aspetto di un uomo, anche se il suo viso tradisce una preoccupazione che Tsukuyo s’immagina vada ben più indietro di quella serata.

È per quel motivo, forse, che decide di dargli tregua almeno fino all’arrivo di Hinowa. Si siede accanto a lui, la pipa ancora stretta tra le dita, e rimane a fumare in silenzio.

Gintoki si lascia cadere all’indietro, allungando le braccia sopra la testa.

«È bello starsene un po’ in pace» commenta, chiudendo gli occhi.

«Perché, ti fanno sgobbare, forse?»

«No. Ma mi controllano a vista.»

«Magari hanno paura che tu te la dia a gambe.»

Gintoki sospira. «Me ne stanno facendo venire la voglia.»

Tsukuyo sorride. «In quel caso cercati un travestimento migliore.»

«Questo è ovviamente opera di Zura. Sia il mio che quello di Elizabeth.»

«L’idea è buona. La realizzazione un po’ meno» commenta lei. «Anche se non ho capito il senso del capitano spaziale. È assurdo conciarsi come il nemico e poi aspettarsi una buona accoglienza.»

«È solo perché Zura è già ricercato dallo shogunato in entrambe le versioni, uomo e donna» spiega Gintoki. «Ogni metà ha i suoi crimini.»

Tsukuyo sorride di nuovo. «Una persona piena di risorse, non c’è che dire. Non mi stupisce che sia ancora latitante.»

«Già.»

«Ma per lo meno finché starai con lui sarai al sicuro.»

Gintoki mugugna qualcosa di incomprensibile, poi si mette di nuovo a sedere, il ginocchio che sfiora quello di Tsukuyo. Sul suo viso ci sono ancora delle chiazze del cerone che prima lo copriva. «E voi lo siete?»

L’espressione di Gintoki ora è ferma, decisa. È lo sguardo che gli emerge in volto solo quando le alternative si assottigliano, e Tsukuyo sa già che non potrà mentirgli.

«Non c’è più la stessa libertà di prima» gli dice, posando la pipa spenta sui tatami, «Ma non siamo ancora prigioniere, se è quello che intendi. Qui il potere delle donne è ancora troppo forte perché lo shogunato o gli Harusame possano fare i loro comodi.»

Lui annuisce, poi si passa una mano sul viso. «Seita?»

«Sta bene» gli risponde, e il suo sorriso si addolcisce. «Cresce troppo in fretta.»

Anche la bocca di Gintoki si curva all’insù. «Parli come una mammina fatta e finita.»

«Che idiozia» sbotta lei, avvampando. «È solo troppo pericoloso diventare adulti proprio adesso, ecco tutto.»

«Non solo adesso» commenta una voce femminile da dietro gli shoji.

La figura di Hinowa emerge dal passaggio tra i pannelli aperti. Tsukuyo non può fare a meno di notare la dolcezza della sua espressione; è una felicità che negli ultimi tempi, nonostante tutto, è diventata sempre più rara.

«Sono felice di vederti sano e salvo» dice a Gintoki. Ringrazia con un cenno della testa e un sorriso la vecchia Sumire, che ora spinge la sua sedia fino a dentro la camera.

«Per me vale lo stesso» le risponde lui. «Yoshiwara è ancora in forma smagliante.»

«Facciamo del nostro meglio, dopotutto» replica Hinowa, gli occhi rivolti a Tsukuyo.

Dalla stanza in fondo al corridoio arriva un fragoroso scoppio di risa; la vecchia Sumire, dopo aver versato loro il sakè, si sporge per controllare la situazione.

«Come possiamo aiutarti?» chiede poi Hinowa, risoluta. «Immagino questa non sia una visita di cortesia. Dicci solo cosa fare.»

Lo sguardo di Gintoki si indurisce di nuovo.

«La situazione in superficie è ancora peggiore di quella in cui vi ritrovate quaggiù» dice. «E rimarrà tale fino a quando il nuovo governo non addestrerà i suoi cani come si deve.»

Tsukuyo annuisce a mandibola serrata. Le voci sono arrivate anche a loro; l’ordine della città si è fatto decisamente più instabile da quando le ex forze di polizia hanno lasciato Edo.

«C’è chi cerca di tenere in piedi la situazione. Gli Yagyuu, ad esempio, fanno già quanto in loro potere, ma non è abbastanza.»

«Gli Yagyuu sono legati allo shogun Tokugawa» commenta Hinowa. «Il loro coinvolgimento è molto pericoloso.»

«Non più pericoloso di quello della fazione moderata dei Joui.»

«Perciò, se ho capito bene» s’intromette Tsukuyo, «Ci stai chiedendo di immischiarci negli affari in superficie.»

Gintoki la guarda, ma rimane immobile.

«Cos’è cambiato?» chiede ancora.

«La Shinsengumi se n’è andata.»

«Sì, ne siamo consapevoli.»

«Presto partiranno anche i Joui.»

«E tu hai intenzione di andare con loro» completa Hinowa, tendendo appena l’orecchio verso il nuovo scoppio di risate a qualche parete di distanza.

Gintoki allunga la mano verso la coppa di sakè, poi annuisce.

«Non è compito mio giudicare» dice allora Hinowa, «Ma non sono dell’idea che sia saggio da parte tua immischiarti in queste faccende.»

«Ci sono già dentro fino al collo. In ogni caso i miei motivi sono ben diversi dai loro» commenta, e poi prende il primo sorso. «Ma prima di andare voglio solo essere certo che la situazione di Edo non precipiti. Che nessun altro ci rimetta la testa.»

È ovvio che sia lei che Hinowa siano della stessa idea, ma Tsukuyo è comunque grata del modo in cui il suo sguardo la cerca per essere certa della sua approvazione.

«Sai bene che non ti diremo mai di no» gli dice alla fine.

«Organizzeremo delle pattuglie anche in superficie» completa Tsukuyo, accendendosi di nuovo la pipa. «Le ragazze comprenderanno la situazione. C’è solo da augurarsi che sia sufficiente.»

Gintoki, ancora avvolto nel kimono da donna a colori sgargianti, sorride con riconoscenza. «Vi renderò il favore.»

«Non lo dire nemmeno» risponde Hinowa, afferrando con entrambe le mani le ruote della sedia. Tsukuyo scatta in avanti per aiutarla, ma la vecchia Sumire la anticipa.

«Sumire, come sono questi nuovi ospiti?» dice ancora, rivolgendosi all’anziana cortigiana.

«Credo che il governo tema la loro idiozia sopra a tutto il resto» commenta la donna.

«Li conoscerò mentre aspetto, allora. Voi due fate pure con comodo.»

Tsukuyo avvampa fino alla punta delle orecchie. «Hinowa, questo non…!»

Il pannello scorrevole è già chiuso ancor prima che lei abbia finito di parlare, e nella stanza cala un silenzio tutt’altro che confortevole.

Gintoki prende l’ultimo sorso di saké, poi si alza in piedi.

«Ora però» le dice poi, rimanendo immobile, il tono solenne che stona terribilmente con la sua espressione di puro disagio. «Dimmi che sai davvero allacciare un obi.»

 

*

 

«È molto meno difficile di quel che credi» gli spiega, le sopracciglia corrugate. Si riscopre seccata, ma non gliene è ben chiaro il motivo.

«Gli uomini di mondo come il sottoscritto sono abituati a slacciarli, non a fare il contrario» replica, un ghigno già stampato in viso. Di tutta risposta, Tsukuyo strattona ancor più la stoffa verso di sé.

«Ehi, non così stretto» protesta Gintoki. «Sei peggio di Zura!»

«E tu sei uno stupido» risponde, piegando a metà il lembo finale di stoffa per sollevarlo all’insù. «E c’è bisogno che qualcuno te lo dica. Non dovresti immischiarti così con quella gente.»

«Ero uno di loro, una volta» le dice.

Tsukuyo non immaginava una risposta del genere, ma non dà a vedere la propria sorpresa. «Una volta è una volta. Adesso è adesso, e poco importano i debiti.»

«Sai anche tu quant’è complicato fare distinzioni così nette.»

Si morde la lingua - perché è vero, sa perfettamente che è vero; non ha idea di che rapporto corra tra Gintoki e quello Zura e gli altri, ma conosce se stessa, e le basta ricordare Jiraya e quanto facilmente il passato fosse tornato a galla per reclamare uno spazio mai rimasto davvero vuoto.

«E poi la faccenda è più complessa di quel che credi» continua lui, «Sono successe diverse cose.»

«Ah sì? Hai i debitori alle calcagna?» chiede, tirando meglio la stoffa sul davanti.

«Già. La Yorozuya è chiusa per mancanza di personale» spiega. «Kagura ha dato le dimissioni e si è data alla caccia di frodo nello spazio, quindi anche noi abbiamo fatto lo stesso.»

Lo stupore è tale che, senza che Tsukuyo se ne renda conto, le sue dita artigliano ancora più saldamente i lembi dell’obi. «Kagura se n’è andata?»

«Mi stai soffocando!»

«Kagura se n’è andata?» chiede ancora, strattonandolo per farlo voltare.

«Che ci vuoi fare, alla sua età le ragazzine diventano delle vere ribelli.»

«È partita da sola?»

Gintoki annuisce muovendo la testa.

«Shinpachi verrà con te.»

«Già» risponde, lapidario.

Tsukuyo prende un grosso respiro, ma il suo stomaco rimane chiuso in una morsa. È ancora muta quando recupera i due lembi dell’obi e si porta di nuovo dietro di lui per allacciarlo come si deve.

«Scusa» gli dice quando il fiocco è completato, la testa china rivolta alla sua schiena. Con le mani liscia le pieghe sulla stoffa lucida della cintura. «Pare che non sia tu il più stupido, qui.»

Da lontano arriva ancora una volta l’eco di uno scoppio di risa.

Vede Gintoki scrollare le spalle.

«Ognuno ha le sue ragioni» le risponde. «E poi, se non vuoi che me ne vada non hai che da dirlo» aggiunge poi, con tono tutt’altro che serio.

«Che idiozia. Io parlavo seriamente.»

«Anch’io» le risponde, le dita calde ora intrecciate alle sue sopra l’obi.

Tsukuyo arrossisce, ma non sposta il braccio. Ora parla con voce più bassa.

«Puoi andartene dove ti pare» gli dice, affondando la faccia tra le sue scapole. Odora di polvere e di essenze a buon mercato. «M’importa solo che ritorni sano e salvo.»

La presa di Gintoki sulla sua mano si fa più salda; sente i muscoli della sua schiena rilassarsi leggermente, la sua testa flettersi all’indietro.

«Stai lontana dai guai.»

Ascolta le sue raccomandazioni fissando la parete, con la guancia bollente ancora premuta sulla stoffa del suo kimono. Gli circonda il fianco con l’altro braccio e rimane immobile fino a quando anche la sua voce si spegne.

 

*

 

Il drappello si divide sulla soglia del locale. All’interno rimangono lei e Hinowa, oltre alle cortigiane e ad alcune delle sue ragazze; all’esterno - scortati da un corteo di Hyakka fidate - il falso capitano spaziale e le sue accompagnatrici d’eccezione. Vista la solennità dell’atmosfera, Tsukuyo decide di perdonare a quell’Elizabeth il cartello che ha esibito quando lei e Gintoki sono tornati, _Certo che ce ne avete messo di tempo per concludere_.

«Vi ringrazio per la compagnia, mie signore» le saluta il finto pirata. «Sarò certo di tornare quanto prima per godere di nuovo della vostra compagnia.»

_Godere_ , recita l’ennesimo cartello. Il capitano lo osserva e poi annuisce.

«Grazie davvero» completa Gintoki, guardandole dalla prima all’ultima e fermando lo sguardo su Hinowa. Lei gli sorride. «Fate buon viaggio» dice solamente.

Tsukuyo prende una boccata dalla pipa e li guarda andar via. I suoi occhi si fermano più del dovuto sul lembo di stoffa nel quale Gintoki continua a inciampare.

Volta il viso e abbraccia con lo sguardo l’orizzonte della superficie oltre i locali di Yoshiwara.

«Andiamo» dice poi, rivolta alle Hyakka, soffiando lontano il fumo.


End file.
